Fang's Twin At HON
by cheybirdcheycatC.D.Lain
Summary: ok there will be allot of fax in here. but basically if the older flock members went to HON. Awakened Spoilers and Fang never happened. Fang And OC Twin POVs. R
1. Chapter 1

Ok so some things you need to know first i don't know anything also it takes place during awakened and just pretend that fang never happened because i really hate it and the only good part were the questions from that crazy fan at the end of the book. Any way my friend says that I act like the girl version of Fang so i got this story idea from that and be going crazy reading Awakened. The only thing that i really changed about awakened in here is that Jack will never die in here, cause i love Jack and refuse to cry while typing that like i was balling when i read that part. Fangs and Steel's (my OC) POV the Whole Time. The thoughts Are a little dark, just warning you. Also my chapters are all going to be about this long cause if i write more it will drag on. Finally I LOVE reviews, good and bad, just i know the grammar is a little off then that talk but that is because when we talk i think we forget all things grammar, and my spelling is usually really bad and all i have to check it is spell check and if i pick the wrong then I'm sorry. Enjoy!

~cheybirdcheycatC.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Fang P.O.V,_

The Flock and Steel had found an abandoned building that we were now staying in. More like I should say that Max literally fell on it when she had a bran attack. I barley made it to her before she hit. We ended up staying when Steel basically said the Max needed her rest and she would put the flock in danger if she went out like that. It worked and I was sure as hell glad it did. When Max gets like this I'm so scared that I will lose her and I really needed to thank my twin for caching that.

Ok so we're cousins but when we found her on her own she and I became close. She was like my twin sister, when I needed help with Max I went to her. She had seen worse in the German Intex headquarters. She only told it to me about it once and I was actually glad to be at the school over there. They wanted her to be the bird/cat version of an Eraser. With all of the things that she saw I am honestly shock that she isn't completely crazy. The never really talking (but still more then me) nightmares, and never really showing any emotion wasn't that bad. It was that and the fact that other then our eyes and her tail we looked like the guy or girl version of the other.

Every one was asleep accept for me. Max was curled into my chest with Steel not far off curled up around her cat, Tiger.

Every thing was peaceful but some thing was off. I felt it in the air here. Almost as if the embodiment of evil its self was around. _But hey its not like you wouldn't know, darkness is in your blood._ With a sigh I looked up through the whole in the roof and just stared at the sky. The night always calmed me, even in the school it was the only time that white coats left us alone, and the only time that I ever felt welcomed. I had always let the night embrace me letting cool air and peace of a resting world be the only thing to truly calm me when Max wasn't there.

None of the other's even my Max understood why. None but Steel. We were the only ones that ever thought that sometimes it would be just better to blow up all of the schools with every one of those who created it inside. Max and the others never saw that side of us, and they never will. I love Max with all of my heart but she was to good to see my darkness. She was our leader and dealt with enough as it is, she didn't need my baggage along with all of hers.

Gods I wish I could tell her everything. I wish I could tell her about my father and Steel's. I wish there were no secrets but there were. But how the hell am I suppose to tell my girlfriend, my love that my dad it Hades. I still don't want to accept it. I mean how wool you feel if your dad was an f-ing god and did nothing while you were tortured most of your life?

Then Steel who found out that her dad was Zeus the king of the gods, making her my bio cousin, did nothing as well hurt. That was why we were so close because in all honesty there was no on else who would understand.

I look over at steel to see that she had started shake and get a pained look on her face. I reached over and poked her with the scabbard of my sword. Causing her to start awake.

"Thanks it was stating to get really bad." She said moving so that she was leaning on her left elbow, the other arm still over Tiger.

"That's what big bro's are here for." I whispered back. "What was it this time?"

"When I killed that one white coat who tried to rape me, you stopped it right before I did. I still feel the guilt even if he was brought back, and I didn't even know that I had telekinesis back then." she said.

"That just proves how much better then me you are. I might have enjoyed it." I said darkly, and then lightened my mood to pick on her. "But then again you were enough of a geek to know that. I mean what normal twelve year girls think about boys not marvel comics."

"Hey just because I wasn't taken till I was twelve isn't a bad thing. Honestly I think it was my obsessions with those guys in tights that kept me from going to '_the dark side_'"

"Yah do you still have a crush on Superman?" I said knowing it would get her back to her semi-crazy self.

"Hell no I never had he's way to much of a boy scout for me. I only said that the guy who played Clark on Smallville was hot ok?" she said in a light tone, and then her face got concerned. "What's up with you? Is it the I wanna tell Max but can't thing, or this weird feeling I'm sure your getting too?" She asked.

"Both, but mainly Max. The feeling I'm getting isn't bad; more like were finally going to have a home thing. Or like someone who cares is watching over us, almost like a mother figure." I said thought full.

"I know I usually feel it in the dead of night but its stronger here then any where else we've been. Where are we again?" I asked.

"Oklahoma, out side Tulsa I think. I really wasn't paying attention to day. You know with every thing that happened with Max." She said looking at now sleeping Max in my lap.

"Did you get anything from her head? I hate not knowing how much she really hurts."

"I know and it wasn't as bad as last time. I am sorry that I can't figure why the only people I can get my magic mind block on it the too of us, well and Dusk if we ever see her again." She said sadly.

"We will that's why we came this way to try to see her. We all know you and Iggy miss her." I said remembering the hyper ball of magic that was dusk. She was the southern version of Tinker Bell, with the powers of a witch.

"Yeah but hay at least he finally got over Ella. I mean I thought that I was blind when it came to thing like this, but she's even worse then me. Then when she got his hopes up by asking for dating advice. He was so heart broken." She said looking over to Iggy who was sleeping with some stupid grin on his face.

"Yah that was the only the second time in his life that that he did to." I said remembering that day clearly. Max and Steel took Turns being his shoulder to cry on.

_We all knew that that was the day that he was going to poor his heart out to Ella. He had just gotten his sight back but still had to where contacts so he could see more clearly. He had gotten her favorite flowers and chocolate. He had set up a picnic for the too of then in a tree in the near my woods but when he went to her room to go get her he found her laying on her bed with some guy over her making out. _

_The rest of the day was spent either getting dirt on the guy of confronting him. The little kids didn't know only the three of us who helped him set it all up. He went to Steel first because he didn't want Max to see him like that. Then when she sent a mental message to Max causing her rush in there where she took over for Steel while She gave Ella the third degree._

I had to smile at the last part. Steel only really said hell a lot but other then that never cussed. But that day she broke the unspoken rule that Steel never cusses. There were so many words that I didn't even think that she knew were said thank we ended up getting the kids our iPods to lessen to. That day steel made Hollywood Undead sound clean.

She was about to comment on it when she suddenly pulled in her wings tight and stood pulling her black trench coat on at she did. As soon as she was up I felt the presence of someone, and stood up waking Max up in the process. I quickly through my leather jacket on and put Max's over her shoulders as Steel woke the others up and told them to draw there wings in and put there jackets on.

"What's going on?" Max asked in a sleepy panic.

"Someone is coming and we don't know who. Me and Steel picked up someone and just wanted everyone to be ready. There's only one so not much to worry about." I told her as a strange guy wit tattoos walked in and pointed to Me, Iggy, Max, and Steel.

"Maximum Ride, Fang, Steel Sims, and Iggy! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" A creepy guy said before my head started to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. I don't own anything. The only thing that I'm going to say is that this is Steel's POV and her and fang thing allot alike so there will be some similarities. Sorry for any spelling and grammar. The POV for the most par will go back an forth between that two of then. finally I'm trying to post a new chapter every day and if i don't over the weekend then I'm sorry but some times i go to places without wifi and can't get online. ** R&R **

* * *

Chapter 2

Steel POV

After the creepy gut with he moon tattoo surrounded with what seamed to be flames spoke my forehead started to burn. I looked over to the others and those who name he spoke seamed t have the same reaction by fang and me seamed o be the worse off. It hurt almost worse then that one poisons that had actually managed to kill me for a short amount of time. I saw Fang fall over passed out and within seconds I was in the same boat.

I was in a misty garden with soft grass that I was now laying on. I stood up to see fang looking around and then looking at me.

"_Where are we?_" he asked in ancient Greek, something very few could do unless you were a demigod like us and were born being able to speak it.

"_I have no idea but I sense n danger here. There really is only an atmosphere of power and peace. I think we are in some there realm where only our souls can pass. Remember that we passed out and now were here." _I said thoughtfully.

"_Look you have to know how crazy that sounds. Look I don't care if you can use magic that shouldn't be possible. I mean how can or souls leave our bodies and were not even dead."_ Fang said slightly mad.

_**"Despite what you thing child she is correct, and very you are not dead." **_Said a mysterious ancient voice that I automatically recognized as and immortal's.

_ "I know that much. It comes with as my birthright to know if someone is dead or not. It comes naturally but as I can guess you already know that." _Fang replied in and agitated voice.

_"Excuse him my lady but the gifts that our parents gave are not fully appreciated among us. But we have no reason to have any negative feelings toward you lady Nyx." _I said recalling that she resided in a garden in another realm. But jugging by the mist we were seamed to not fully be there yet, like we were in between the two places.

_**"You are indeed smarter then you appear and have much good in your heart, both of you. And yes I am the goddess Nyx the mother of vampires, and the night. The to of you I would like to have your help in fighting an evil that threats this world, but I it entirely your choice. I shall not demand anything of you other then to fight for the light, and not the darkness. You have no other bond to me other then the mark that is upon you head." **_ She said appearing before us. Long midnight hair cascaded down her back, facial features that resembled those of both Natives and Greeks And Finally a draped Greek gown that was loose yet flattering.

_"I'm shocked you didn't pick Max she usually handles all of this stuff. Most pick her for saving the world. Not me and Steel, we both have a dark side that sometimes we loose control over. I have thoughts that do not belong in the mind of a hero. We understand the darkness to well to ever fully be separated from it. Though we try to only walk in the light we are always on that line between the two. We support each other. And that is the only reason that one of hasn't fallen over the edge yet." _Fang said slightly ashamed. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand in a very 'your little sister is here for you' way.

_**"But it is that understanding that gives you the advantage over then. You know the workings o both sides and can help those who are too innocent minded to grasp the concept of evil. Zoey Redbird is my chosen daughter, and she could use all of the help that she can get. Her enemy has the sky to attack from and she cannot defend herself from that. But you can out fly him, even if he is immortal."**_ Nyx said with the lover and pride of a mother speaking of her own child.

"_I accept it but I can only do so for my self. Though I am some what scared of what Father and Uncle will do to us for this." I said thoughtfully._

_**"Once you have been marked by me then you are my children and your fathers can no longer boss you around. It will be your choice if you do as they **_**ask**_**."**_She said in a clam voice.

_ "I'm in." _Fang said without hesitation.

** "**_**Thank you both. Now I shall return you two to your bodies, your friends are worried." **_ She said and a sense of falling came over me.

When I woke up Iggy was leaning over me with concern in his eyes witch turned into relief within seconds.

"Guys Steel's up!" he yelled and hugged me.

"So's Fang!" Max said right before they kissed. _Grosse, not something I wanted to see my brother do._

"What happened while we were out?" I asked.

"We looked up that House Of Night place and we have to go or we will die. But even if we go there is still a good chance that we will die cause our bodies will reject the change." Max said. "Plus even if we have to go were will the kids stay?"

"We have to go and we will ask when we get there." I said calmly. "If the teachers are not understanding then we will deal with it then. But where is it, and what time is it?" I asked.

"About a thirty minute flight, and twilight of Saturday." Wow we slept for that long was my and Fang's thought. "And since when do _you_ give the orders?" Max said in an irritated voice.

"Since you want us to commit suicide. We need to go, so we will. How many times have you fallowed your voice with out knowing where it is that we will end up? So yes when I here that well die if we don't then yes I say that we go." I yelled at her. I mean really we need to go and not just for fang and mine's promise.

"Max." Fang said giving her a look, and after about Five seconds she caved.

Well I guess its off to the House Of Night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm Soooooo sorry that this took so long. Lets just leave it at my brother got me sick, stupid computer, and stupid wifi that never works write. any ways this is chapter three, and my shortest chapter yet. There is a part in here that I needed in here but i really just wanted to get it over with and you will be able to tell when it is. so i Don't own anything, and sorr for spelling and grammar mistakes. R&R. (0)_(0) ( * * ) ^

* * *

Chapter 3

Fang POV

To convince Max it too my best 'for me' look I had. But it worked, though I know I owe her big time or this but I will not go back on my word and I will not let my Max die, or any of the flock for that matter. Without her realizing it sometimes Steel and I really take care her and the flock. Max might give the orders but its Steel an I who go after the food, find places to stay, and we have both taken out night squads by out ourselves before the others cold even wake up. They all believed that we just weren't getting attacked any more that Intex was forever shut down, when they really just learned to not be as bold with their attacks.

There seamed to be so many secrets that I could barley keep up with them. I know that secrets aren't good for relationships. But I knew that if I did tell her that she would be miserable thinking that she has accomplished nothing, when she has just not what she thinks she has. Great now I'm confusing my self.

"We're landing here that gives us enough space to actually not get caught landing for once." Max said and I could still here the irritation in her voice.

"Hey, Steel, Fang do all of the moon things on our heads look alike? Cause I mean Max and mine's like make our whole face look better. But we can't see yours because of your bangs." Iggy said. I felt bad for not really noticing it before now, but he was right every one did look better eyes brighter, facial features more defined. To top it all off my Max look even more beautiful then before which I thought was impossible.

"No point there all the same." I said.

"True, but still. I want to see yours too." Max said.

"Not yet." I said again not like being put on the spot.

The conversation was over and we were walking up to the school in silence. It was a huge building that looked like it was better fitted for a church then a school. Steel was the first to be brave enough to actually go in through the door. I followed with Max on my arm and finally Iggy and the little kids joined us.

There was a guy with a filled in crescent moon and dragons on his face. He also had a doubled edged sword on his hip. He was talking to two guys and as soon as he saw us he walked over to us and the two guys fallowed behind him.

"Hello I am Dragon and I also will be the mentor for the two of you." He said pointing to Steel and I "Now I see the two of you have and interest in swords?"

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

"Very good. Though it is not usually encouraged for girls to fight among with the boys. I think form the way that you are standing that all of you are trained to defend your selves. That is a good thing and I'm sorry to say that you have come to our house at a time where I might be necessary to use those skills." He said in a sad voice.

"You lost someone." Steel said and it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes my mate, and wife. But how did you know?" he asked and I almost laughed at how surprised he was. But at the same time I felt for him. No one should lose their love.

" I um can see it in your eyes." Steel said in an embarrassed voice looking down blushing. Gods, around us she's miss confident but around adults she doesn't know she's very shy. Kind of like how I only really talk to her and Max, and the rest of the time I'm completely silent.

"If you realize that you have an ability then you should shear it. You shall not be shunned for it, quite the opposite actually. Her we view gifts as blessings." Dragon said, and I think that Iggy was about to say something about us but Steel Stopped him.

"_What was that for?" _I asked her mentally.

"_He may not choose the light in the end because of the loss of his wife. It has changed him, if she would have never died then I would have given the go ahead." _ She replied in my head, and I gave a slight nod saying I Understood.

"Now Max This Is Sarah and She will lead you to your mentor. Her name is Lenboia. Also Iggy your mentor is our drama teacher Erik Night and Connor will show you the way." He said.

"Wait what about the kids I don't think they can stay here and were all that they have." Max said as Gasman reached for her hand along with angle.

"I'll watch the children for you." Said an elderly woman's voice from behind us.

"And how are you?" Max said with allot of attitude.

"I am Sophia Redbird. My grand daughter will be the next high priestesses of this House of Night. I would like to take these children in for you. I can sense much good in your hearts and I think that you will help this place." She said, Steel gave Max a look that most likely meant that she was trust worthy.

"Fine but I want a map to your house and for them to call me at least every other day." Max said reluctantly.

"I will make sure that they do." She said and the kids followed her after a little pip talk from Max. Then Dragon turned to us and said.

"Good Now that all of that's settled lest start your New life."


	4. Chapter 4

OK so here is my longest chapter yet and Jack and Damien come in. Warning I was looking as pics of hot shirtless guys before I wrote this so the word mussel is in here allot. Any ways I don't own anything, sorry for spelling and if for some reason you're a friend of my mom that was told to read this on face book (CURSE YOU FACE BOOK) then well I really don't know what to say to you. Any ways I thanks for reading and R&R.

* * *

Chapter 4

Steel POV

Once the others had let the room Dragon turned to us. He seamed to be seeing if we had potential for some thing. I looked over to Fang who looked like he had the same idea as me. I looked at him and able to tell that he was a fighter just from his posture.

"I usually do not take female students, because I am in-charge of the warrior training but I can see that you are a natural warrior, strange as t may be. Now I must tell you a few things about this school first. First off you have a right t change you name if you wish. Though I have a feeling that you." pointed at me "have already. So what do you want to be called?"

"Fang" He said.

"Steel" I said.

"Hawk" we said at the same time, then we all including Dragon laughed.

"So the two of you are twins?" Dragon asked.

"Cousins" Fang said in his usual emotionless way.

"But, we are so close that it seams like it some times. I guess that we pretty want to be so why not have the same last name and say that we are?" I asked and fang nodded in agreement.

"You can, and I will even call you twins." He said and stopped once we reached the door to the girl's dorm.

"Ok Steel your roommate will be here soon. Now his name is Jack, and before you ask he was moved to the girls dorm because some of the other teachers were a little uneasy with how close his and his boyfriend, Damien will be Fangs roommate." He said then looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ah, here they are right now."

Fang and I tuned around to see two nerves nicely dressed guys holding hands coming toward us. I smiled and gave a little wave. That seamed to cheer up the more boyish blond who smiled brightly and waved back. The other one, tall with dark hair and blue eyes, still was stiff end nerves.

"Jack, Damien this is Steel and Fang. Jack your roommate will be Steel and Damien yours is jack. I'll leave you to show them the rest of the way I have to go see to something." He said and left.

"Hi sorry you had to get marked right now. It's not a good time, lost of drama." Damien said still weary.

"We can take it." Fang said emotionlessly. I elbowed him in the side.

"Sorry about him, he never really shows emotions. Out of the two of us I'm the talker, and he's the quiet one." I said shooting a glair his way.

"Do any of you have a problem with us being gay?" Damien asked hesitantly.

"No" we both said at the same time.

"Good, sorry it's just my old roommate freaked out. Actually he is part of the reason that Jack is moving into the girl's dorm. God, I hate that boy."

"He won't leave me alone. I mean every time he sees me he has to say something. Then you have his lackies just making it worse. I mean I have this party to plan and I need some mussel-bound help and he stops them all form helping. I mean I need some one to help with the speakers. There like over 150 pounds dose it look like I can lift that." Jack said pointing to him self, and his lack of mussels.

"I'll help." Fang said with a smirk (that was the closest he ever got to laughing out in the open).

"Yah same here. I might be a girl but I work out like crazy." I said.

"THANK YOU, thank you, thank you! You have no clue what this means to me. Now I can actually get Zoey's party done by the time she comes back." Jack said in a very hyper and excited mode.

"Yah. Hay I'm sorry but my bags are getting kinda heavy so do you think we could head up to our room. Plus I need to do some shopping and I know that the stores here for whatever reason don't close till like 11:00 p.m. so I probably have enough time to do some shopping for me and Fang." I said thinking of all of the stores that they had here, also that Max banned me from shopping for her.

"Oh, can I go with you? I need some new stuff and party supplies." Jack asked.

"Sure." I said and we went into the girl's dorm leaving Damien behind.

***************************At mall 1 hour later*****************************

"Are you sure that this looks good on me? I mean I love the color do you think that I can pull it off?" Jack said holding up a short-sleeved lavender button down.

"Yes and Damien will love it." I said brightly.

"Thanks. Also thanks for taking me with you. By the way I love all of the new room decorations that we got. The black and white scheme with accents of our favorite colors on our sides I love it." He said as we bought the cloths that we had just bought adding to our ever-growing pile of bags.

"Ok. I haven't been shopping like this for years. But hey why do we have to cover our tattoos?" I asked.

"Because the vamps don't want any trouble form some of the religious, and anti-vamp groups here. But you don't have to worry I've never seen yours and you don't even wear the makeup." Jack said.

"Yah the bangs cover it. Honestly I don't even know what it looks like." I said.

"Well I…"

"Hey fag boy, or should I say girl." A voice said from behind us.

Jack groaned and we turned around to see a tall mussel-bound guy with a military hair cut. _Great some crazy blond homphobe that probably think he can get any girl with his baby blues. _I thought then realized that I sent it to Jack who was now looking wide eyed at me. _I'll explain later. _I told him and he nodded focusing back on the ass.

"Thor what do you want?" Jack asked in the cold voice.

"Ooo look the little bitch has a backbone" Thor said and I couldn't hold back the laughter any more.

"_Thor_ really, you really named yourself _Thor. _ Wow ok I have respect of you or your little gang of hicks so leave us alone before I have to put these bags down. No wait I could take you all while holding all of this." I said pissed off that some one would mess with sweet little Jack.

"So now you have a girl as your body guard. You really can't get any lower can you fag." He said walking over to us. Just as I was about to do something the security guard walked between us.

"Now we don't need any fighting now. Now I think that you should just walk the other way before I have to do something." He said and Thor walked away like a scared puppy.

"Thanks for that, but you didn't have to do that. And what was that earlier with… umm that?" Jack said.

"Honey trust me it's a long, long sad story."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here's chapter five. For those of you who read this I thank you, and ask you to review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? I don't care what you say, yell/write at me if you want to just write something. Any ways I might get a little delayed on some of the chapters because chapter 8 will be really long. And Jack is saved next chapter so no really, really crying your eyes out sad death. I don't own anything and R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5

Fang POV

Steel ditched me. I was left in a very uncomfortable silence, with my new roommate. We just stood there neither of us knowing what to do. I don't like to talk, and it was almost like he was afraid to. But after about 3 minutes he finally decided to break the silence.

"Umm do you want to go to our room?"

"Yah" I said.

We started to walk in silence again. The campus of the school still gave me the creeps but that's more of Steel's thing then mine. It seamed that the two dorms were on opposite sides of the school. They most likely did this to prevent angry parents. I highly doubted that the teachers really cared what we did with our personal lives, and only acted when there was a complaint.

"So, I know she's your sister, but do you think that Steel will do, or say anything to Jack?" he asked nervously.

"Like?"

"I don't know. Something that might hurt him emotionally or physically. I know that I'm paranoid but he gets enough of that from some of the guys here. I just worry about him." He said nervously.

"No, and I understand." I said.

"You have a girlfriend? What's her name?" He asked suddenly extremely interested.

"Her name is Max, and she's here."

"Really that's really lucky for you two. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Jack with me. Then we had to go through this whole thing with Zoey. It was really hard but I'm glad that She's better now and we have each other."

"That's good."

"Why don't you talk that much?"

"There's no reason."

"What, use to girls talking for you."

"No, my voice could betray weakness."

That caused him to stop. I walked a little passed him then when he didn't regain composer I turned around. He had a look that was some where between horror and pity. I only ever told Steel that, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't tell anyone. At least I can hope.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"How I grew up." Was my only reply.

"Ok subject change. Do you know anything about the school?" He asked thankfully.

"Yah I read the school website." I said.

"And you believe in Nyx right?"

"Yes."

"Good. There are some people that take months to fully believe." He said sadly.

"That's because were in the religious belt. It's the same reason people give you a hard time." I said. Weird I usually don't like to talk to people this much. But I guess I have to live with him so why not.

"I know but it still sucks."

"Yah."

The rest of the time we walked in a comfortable silence. We reached the dorm and as we walked I noticed the weird looks that Damien was getting. But when they looked at me their glaze was more welcoming and some of them gave me a slight nod or even some looks of pity.

When we reached His/ our dorm he opened the door. His side of the room was neat with a lot of artwork on his walls. There were a lot of nature pictures, some had a darker feel then others. Then there was an easel by set up by the window, and on the other side of the room was a bed covered with a set of back sheets, pillows, and a comforter folded at the end of the bed. There were also about 10 sweaters that had a symbol on the left side. The uniform I guess. I quickly put the stuff away and then sat laid down on the bed.

"Hey do you care if I take a shower?" I asked knowing that I really needed one.

"Oh know you can use my soap and shampoo if you want. There are towels under the sink." He said.

"Thanks."

*********************************30 minutes later**********************************

I got out of the shower and started to use the blow dryer that he had on my wings. It felt nice to be clean for once. Once my hair and wings were dried I started to get dressed realizing that I had left my clean shirt out in the room.

"Hey Damien I left my shirt on my bed can you hand it to me?" I Asked through the door.

"Um yah sure here." He said opening the door a crack and pushing the shirt through.

"Thanks." I put on the black button down and a sweater making sure that my wings were hidden and I walked out of the door.

"Is every thing you own black?" He asked looking over at my stuff.

"Pretty much."

"I will never know how you do that. I need color in my clothes or I would go crazy. How can you do that? Oh and can you actually use those swords? Dragon never uses a katana let alone two. I think that he prefers a more European style. Sorry I'm babbling it's just my last roommate was an ass and I got lonely."

"It's fine. And I can use them, I hate European swords, and me and my girlfriend like black." I said in a slightly amused voice.

"Nice. You're a good guy. I'm not that use to people just not caring about me being gay. Even before I was marked my life was even worse. My own parents couldn't stand it." He said with obvious resentment.

"Tried to jockify you?" I almost laughed out.

"Yes, Oh My Goddess is was bad. I ask for a sketch book and I got _Sports Illustrated._" He said extremely animated.

"I'm shocked you didn't do what my sister did and just stair at all of the shirtless pictures." I said, and he looked thoughtful.

"OMG! I can't believe that I never thought of that." He said and reached for his a copy and started flipping through it. I just chuckled quietly and got out my laptop. Thinking that Damien acted like Steel in one of her hyper modes. Maybe this won't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm so so sorry that this took so long. I've been trying to rewrite my attempt of a novel and have been obsessive about it, meaning no time for Fan Fiction . So I wrote this and for those of you that have read Awakened this follows Chapter six in there without the death factor and I'm sorry for shortening the seam and probably getting some details messed up but I couldn't reread it without crying for an hour. But I really did just make up the candle thing so sorry for those of you that I anger for that, but I thought it sounded sweet of jack to remember that and that be his gift for Zoey. By the way Damien told him. I don't own anything (but Steel and Dusk and later Gabriel) and R&R

Chey-Cat out

P.S. I am officially a cat because I love the smell of catnip and apparently I purr in my sleep. Not kidding. So I'm now cat girl. Enjoy that look into my personal life.

* * *

Chapter 6

Steel POV

Jack and me were in his car (lucky) driving back. He kept looking over to me waiting for an explanation. I sighed and looked over at him ready to start talking.

"Ok, look I don't want you to thin that I'm trying to hide something without a good reason. But I had to know that I could trust you, and that you wouldn't say anything to the teachers. I don't want o be a freak. These aren't goddess given gifts, but instead science, and birth rights." I said in a practically emotionless voice.

"What do you mean? And I understand I'm not mad but curious. Like why would you try to hide it?" He said in a soft voice almost scared to ask.

"Because not ever one is that accepting as you know. Plus it has become more like second nature to hide it. And before you ask I'm not that good of a telepath, I prefer my telekinetic side more. Like the whole Gean Gray thing, Phoenix included when I'm hurt badly. Any ways I was kidnapped used a genetic experiment, I have wings a tail ad cat eyes. Then I found out who my real dad was. Met up with the Flock, that's Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angle, and the Gasman. When back home, got yelled at for being a freak, and kicked out. I can control and generate lightning. And finally I ended u getting marked passed out, talked to Nyx with Fang, Queen Max had a hissy fit. And you know the rest." I said amazingly in one breath. Jack was silent just staring forward in shock. Finally after about 5 minutes he spoke.

"Wow. I can't believe that you trusted me with that, thanks, and I won't tell a soul. Even Damien. Unless you or Fang say that I can. I know this is weird but when we get back o you thing you could use your telthingy to put the stuff away and show me your wings?"

"Sure I could careless. But I got form Dragon's mind that one guy with black wigs was really evil, so don't freak that there black." I warned him.

"Ok, and where here." He said as he pulled into a parking spot.

We got our bags and quickly headed to the dorm. Once there we dumped all of our bags on the ground.

"You might want to sit in the corner. It would make it easier if you weren't in the way." I said and he did as I asked. My hands dropped to my side and I knew my eyes started to glow and stuff went flying all over the place. First I changed the bedspreads and pillows putting the old ones in the closet, then I quickly put away our clothes. I was completely done with the whole room make over my band poster and drawings even hung on the walls.

"Wow, hat was the most amazing thing that I ever saw. But are you ok you look kinda sick?" He said walking over to me.

"Yeh just a little side affect for it I get a little head ace, and hungry." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Well it's a good thing that it's time for dinner. You have to throw one of those sweaters on over your shirt. You should get your scheduled tomorrow when classes start back up." He said heading toward the door.

I quickly did as he told and followed. As we walked I noticed some of the looks that we were getting. Some looked over like they wanted to kill Jack others looked over at but like I was some sort of trader for walking with him. But he just seamed to ignore it so I did to. Then all of the sudden he stopped.

"OMG I totally forgot that I was supposed to get something for Z's party. Do you Mind coming with me to get it?" he asked looking at me with puppy eyes and I caved.

"Fine, but what is it?" I asked as he dragged me out side.

"Well you see there's this spot out here where the guys cast their original circle, and they kinda left the candles that they used in a hole in the tree. So I thought that giving them their original elemental candle as a way of saying that no matter what they still are who they are and plus they each carved a note in their candle to remind then if things go to crazy who they were. After every thing that happened they need It." he said as we came to a large oak. I felt something then an evil presence that I had only felt once before.

"JACK WAIT!" I yelled but was to late. A woman and a large white bull made out of mist appeared.

"Neffert!" jack yelled ad backed up to me.

"Yes Jack it is I and I have come to make you an offer." This Neffert person said.

"Jack whatever she says do not listen to her." I said to him and started to growl at both figures.

"I think it is you that he shouldn't listen to you." She said coldly to me. "Jack I am still you high priestess so come over to my side, join me."

"Never." He said, and I saw Damien flash through hid mind.

"I know that you wouldn't be here if she didn't promise this boys life as payment." I said directly to the bull who was now looking me in the eyes. "So instead of the boy she has offered I offer you my blood and the lives of ten of my enemies. You can see that I hate to kill so will you accept my alternative payment?"

"Yes." It said, and a large sword appeared in Neffert's hand and she used it to create a large slash on my arm, which caused blood to flow freely. I let a good amount spill on the ground and then I quickly healed the wound.

"You may have saved him for now but you cant do this forever. You must realize that someday they will die." She said smugly.

"Yes but not before you." I said coldly, then pulsed out my energy causing their misty forms to dissipate. I looked down at Jack shaking on the ground in fear, and helped him up. "Well wasn't that fun."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so, so sorry for not updating in like forever. I couldn't think of anything to write until now so again sorry and I'll try to get more soon. Um but I have nothing to say other then some how summer brake is all drama no matter how much your stuck at home. I mean I almost had a mental break down and am even in counseling so for my 6 followers, and any one else who's reading enjoy and review.

PS–I just done the dictation program so if some of the words seem strange blame it and my lack of editing because I'm lazy and just happy to finally have this thing done so again enjoy! :-( :-) :-( :-) :-( ;-) :-( :-) :-( :-) ( I just discovered I can make faces with this. Awesome!)

Fang P.O.V

Damien and I were making our way to the cafeteria when I felt it. Something happened and it evolved my sister I looked at Damien and then I made a quick dash for the courtyard where I felt her presence. He was yelling after me and was trying to follow as fast as he could, but I was faster. Then the closer I got the quicker I ran especially when I smelt her blood. Finally I saw her leaning over a shaking Jack.

"Steel!" I yelled causing her and jack to turn. Jack had tears in his eyes, and Steel just had an emotionless face with a look in her eyes that she only got when she was about to kill. "What happened?" I asked but before she could even begin to answer Damien came bursting through the trees.

"Oh My Goddess Jack what happened!" He yelled as soon as he reached them he had Jack in his arms comforting him, then he was glaring at Steel. "What the hell did you do to him?" he glared at her holding a slowly calming Jack protectively.

"Nothing." She said in a way totally unlike her. Now I was worried.

"Yah like I'm gonna…"

"She saved me. Neffert came as like a ghost and was about to kill me and offer me to the white bull and Steel offered it her own blood and it went away." Jack said cutting Damien off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for accusing you! But thank you thank you thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him." Damien said quickly pulling Jack closer, and kissing his forehead.

"Its fine no biggie." She said snapping back to her normal self.

"Yes it is now.."

"What else did you offer?" I asked my voice a monotone again.

"Ten" She said knowing I knew who and what she meant. I raised a brow at her at the high number (for her anyways).

"Jack's soul is so pure that any less would have made no difference." She said leaving Damien confused but Jack seamed to have something click.

"You told." I stated more then asked.

"Both can be trusted." She said then smiled at Jack who smiled back.

"Fine I'll fill in Damien later tonight." I said.

"Ok well lets eat peoples!" She yelled out and her stomach growled its agreement.

"Um yah we were on our way there. But why were you out here anyways?" Damien said as he and Jack stood. Him keeping a firm arm around the other boys waits.

"Ok I just wanted to show her the tree." Jack said smiling brightly.

"Oh, well ok. But lets head inside and I'm not letting you out of my site until we go to bed and are forced apart. I love you Jack, what would I have done if you were gone?" He said before they kissed again.

"OK enough with the love fest I'm hungry, and I'm gonna go and get me some food the same thing with my bro over there." She said with a smile as she through her arm around both of their shoulders.

"Food's always good." I said looking at her.

"You know it bro." she laughed and my now growling stomach.

With that we all headed off to the cafeteria. As we were walking Jack and Steel kept talking about some party or something laughing like nothing ever happened. I really wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying once they reached the topic of clothing. That was not my thing… at all. I was more interested in Damien. Now not in that way, cuz even if my girlfriend has a guy's name she is still a girl. What I was interested in was how he was treating Jack. You could see that he was more scared then he had let on. That he was trying to be the strong one and not show the truth of what he felt. He still held his arm around him protectively with his looking from side to side every now and then as if waiting for an attack. Honestly he was acting like one of us when we were hurt or in unfamiliar settings.

I didn't really notice that we were there until I smelt to food and my stomach growled yet again in response. I looked over to a nearly drooling Steel(we haven't had any non rat related food in about 3 weeks and trust me you don't want to eat rat on a stick if you don't have to) and Jack and Damien laughing at her expression. I just walked strait to a food line and got the biggest steak that they had cooked medium with mashed patows and some vegetable thing that I was giving to Steel while she went and got some pasta related thing. When once we got our food we headed strait for the table that was completely filled with girls except for (of course) Damien and Jack who were as animated as ever.

"Hey guys" Steel said taking the open seat next to Jack, and I next to her. The others in the group just sat there and stared at us. Well the 2 girls stared gaping at me and then glaring at Steel. While all of this was going on Steel and Jack kept talking, and Damien was trying to hold back laughs. One of the girls was pail skinned with blond hair and blue eyes, and the other was mocha skinned and reminded me of an older version of Nugde.

"So…" Started the blond

"Who are you?" The other finished.

"Oh right sorry this is my new room mate Steel and her twin brother Fang. And I think they might have you beat for the whole twin telepathy and singularity thing. Oh, and steel here it is an amazing shopper and we got like a million things and all of them amazing, plus we have everything that we need to the party is now only need to set up, which Fang said he would help with. But I still need other people because he can't do it all by himself. Which reminds me where's Aphrodite and her man?" Jack said.

"I don't know they should be here soon." The blonde said.

"Oh yeah by the way this is Erin and Shawnee" Damien said pointing to each one.

"Yeah sorry we just kind of sat at your table. I just kind of followed Jack over here and my brother followed me, because we don't really know anybody here. Well other than our roommates of course. So I'm sorry if I caused any confusion on our behalf for just randomly come over here and sitting down. Anyway, what's all of this drama we keep hearing about." Said Steel. Everyone gave each other wary looks as if asking one another if it was okay to share. I also noticed the glares is that most of them are getting. From the way other people reacting to them it almost seems like they were a group of murderers that got away with it and now we were the new accomplices. Great now we have to worry about crazy schoolgirls along with a crazy ex priestess and a evil guy with wings like mine. Great it just keeps getting more and more like a soap opera.


End file.
